Coin Operated Boy
by yaoininja
Summary: Roy calls Ed into his office for a little surprise. Lemon EdxRoy will continue if good reviews


So I was extremely bored, and I got my nails done today (which BTW makes me feel like a TOTAL prep but It's the only way get over my nail biting habit gah) and so it's really hard to type so be grateful dammit! XD okay on with the story!

**Warning: Some lime stuff maybe lemonish **

**I was listening to, of course, COIN OPERATED BOY XD**

Coin Operated Boy

Roy sat at his desk and drummed his fingers along the wood. He sighed and leaned back in the chair and slowly began spinning in it, the scenery in the window passing him by once…twice….three times…

"Sorry I'm late, Al tried to bring home another kitten, and after I said no I had to re-stabilize him from his separation anxiety," Ed said as he came stomping through the door, not bothering to knock. He then shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the couch and looked up at the colonel.

"What'd you want to see me about?" he said, plopping next to his coat on the couch and making himself quite comfortable. Roy smiled and walked over to him, gaining the blond-haired boy's attention.

"Roy…?" Ed said questionably, cocking an eyebrow at him. Roy just walked over and sat next to Ed, draping his arm over the back of the couch and behind Ed.

"What are you doing?" Ed said, leaning away from the older man.

"What? I can't just sit here?" he said, smirking.

"No."

Roy glared at the blond and sighed.

"I just KNOW you're going to try something," Ed said, but he sighed and leaned into the man, giving up.

"What, you've decided not to fight the foreplay anymore?" Roy said with a chuckle, causing Ed to move a bit from his position leaning on his chest.

"I've decided it's battle I can't win," he said, looking up at Roy and smiling. Roy leaned in and kissed him gently on his soft lips, placing his hand behind Ed's head and bringing him closer. Ed moaned and wrapped his arms around the older one's neck, giggling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Roy said with a raised eyebrow, pulling away.

"I just remembered last time Hawkeye caught us in here, it's funny now that I think about it. Roy paled considerably.

"It was not funny," he said, twitching slightly.

"Well, that's because _you're_ the one she was shooting at," Ed said, tapping Roy playfully on the nose. Roy smiled through a glare and pushed his forehead against the others, playing a little game of strength. Ed pushed back hard, trying to get him to back down. Unfortunately, Ed lost this round and gave up, falling back on the couch. He smiled seductively, putting his hands above his head and tilting his head to the side, looking at Roy through his eyelashes.

Roy smiled and feathered his finger over the small patch of skin that peeked out from under his black over shirt. Ed hummed, arching his back softly against the leather couch as he let Roy explore his upper body.

"Hnn!" Ed cried out as Roy brushed against a hard nipple, teasingly gliding over it with the pad of his thumb. Then Roy got up and walked over to his desk and began rummaging through the drawers. Ed sat up and blinked.

"You sure as hell better not be going back to work," he growled, taking off his shirt and throwing it at Roy's head. Roy shrugged it off and smiled.

"You wanted to know why I called you in, right?" he asked, walking back over to the couch while holding something behind his back.

"Roy…what'cha got…?" Ed asked, sinking back into the couch and eyeing the older man. Roy grinned and tossed whatever it was beside the couch, and when Ed leaned forward to get a better look Roy was already pushing him down and claiming his mouth. Ed soon forgot about the mystery object and resumed his place with Roy, becoming lost in the moment. Roy made short work of Ed's tank top, and began working on the belt of his _very_ tight leather pants.

"Hey, bastard, you're still dressed," Ed mumbled through the kiss, then began fumbling with the buttons on Roy's uniform. Roy smiled and undid his overcoat quickly, then discarded his white undershirt. He focused his attention back to Ed, running his hands over his exposed chest, earning a whimper from the man beneath him. He finally wretched Ed's belt open, unbuttoning his pants and yanked them down to his ankles. He pulled of Ed's boots and tossed them to the floor, grumbling to himself.

"How is it we always forget to take your boots off first…"

Then all that was left were the boxers. Yes. He leaned forward, but was stopped by a hand in his face.

"Pants," Ed said, pointing to Roy's groin. He sighed and quickly shed his pants, then pushed Ed back onto the couch. He reached over and grabbed the mystery object from beside the couch, of which up to this point Ed had completely forgotten about. He pulled out a small blue vibrator and grinned mischievously at Ed, clicking it on and it came buzzing to life.

"W-What the hell is that!?!"

XD this is a horrible cliffy I know, but if you want the rest I will post it but you have to REVIEW!!! XD And, seriously, you have NO idea how hard it is to type with acrylic nails 


End file.
